Když zavřel oči
by Kemalnica
Summary: Nedovi se zdá, že se Chucki může žít normální život – dotýkat se, milovat. Na krátkou chvíli zažije všechno po čem touží.


**Zavřel oči**

„Kam to chceš dát?" zeptal se Ned a položil velkou krabici na zem.

Charlotte přemýšlela, jak to postavit. „Dej ji zatím támhle do kouta."

„Myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad?" zeptal se a položil předmět do rohu místnosti.

„Změna je život," odpověděla mu a znova se podívala na kus papíru ve svých rukou.

„Ano, ale nemusíme kvůli tomu přeskupovat celou ložnici," podotkl a opatrně se protáhl kolem Chucky.

„Já vím, ale už se mi tam špatně spalo," podívala se na něj.

„Mě se tam spalo docela dobře," dodal Ned. „A vážně si myslíš, že ti k lepšímu spánku pomůže zrovna tohle?" Rozhlédl se po místnosti.

Po celém pokoji stály různě umístěné věci a napůl rozložená postel. Trochu to budilo dojem nepořádku.

„Musím prostě občas spát s hlavou na jiné světové straně," stála si Charlotte za svým. „A pokud mi nechceš v noci objímat nohy, nevyplívá z toho jiné řešení." Usmála se. „Uvidíš, prospěje ti to."

Ned se snažil to brát pozitivně. Pro dívku, kterou miloval, by udělal cokoli a tak jen zazubil. Jeho úsměv křičel nejistotou, i když to nebyl záměr.

„Nejprve bych otočila postel," navrhla a hodila papír z rukou na stůl.

Oba si stoupli každý z jedné strany lože. Když na „tři" společně zabrali, spadla přepážka, která jim umožňovala spát v noci vedle sebe bez dotyku. Ned bariéru vzal a položil jí vedle. Posunuli postel až ke zdi.

Koláčník chtěl přepážku vrátit na místo, ale uvědomil si, že ji tam bude muset znova našroubovat.

„Tohle už asi dneska nezpravím," povzdechl si a opřel plexisklo o zeď. „Budu dneska spát na gauči."

„Spíš tam pořád," zarazila ho Chucky. „Musejí tě z toho bolet záda. Lehnu si tam já."

„Ne," odporoval. „Ty si lehni na postel. Navíc jsem zvyklý tam spát."

„Nede."

„Chucky!" skončil to prozatím Ned.

Zazvonil telefon. Dívka ho pohotově zvedla.

„To je pro tebe," položila sluchátko a ustoupila od stolku.

Ned jí pokýval. „Halo?" Chvíli tam jen tak stál a přikyvoval. „To byl Emerson," řekl a začal se chystat ven. „Prý má další případ. Oběť padla do sudu s kyselinou a mám je jí rychle zeptat, kdo ji zabil, než se úplně rozloží."

„Počkej," zastavila ho. Sebrala brýle, velký kabát a čepici. „Půjdu s tebou."

Koláčník jí otevřel dveře a oba vyrazili.

Charlotte Chucky Charlesová utíkala dolů po ulici. Všude bylo liduprázdno. Jediné, co přehlušovalo ticho, byly její kroky a zadýchaný hlas.

„Nede!" křičela. Jediné čeho docílila, bylo, že na sebe upozornila. Začala zpomalovat. Ohlédla se, ale přes své husté vlasy neviděla, jestli je stále sledovaná nebo ne.

Uslyšela výstřel. Dívka si zakryla hlavu a zahnula doleva k Ráji koláčů. Zbýval jí jen kousek k bezpečí.

V půlce cesty probíhala kolem tmavé uličky. V tu chvíli kolem ní něco zašustilo a než se dívka stihla leknout, omotalo jí cosi studeného a neznámý pachatel si ji přitáhl k tělu. Chucky se snažila ze stisku vytrhnout, ale byl moc silný.

Charlotte zhodnotila situaci. Stála zamotaná v igelitu v páchnoucí uličce, někdo jí pevně držel, tak že nemohla hýbat rukama a navíc jí přes igelit držel pusu, aby nekřičela.

Zadýchaná dívka se snažila dát svým plicím kyslík, ale přes igelit se nedostala ani molekula. Začal ji pálit hrudník. Chucky zažívala stejný pocit, jako když umírala poprvé. Začínala se jí motat hlava.

Osoba, která ji držela, se s ní schovala za popelnici a přitiskla ke zdi.

Před uličkou někdo proběhl.

Charlotte se naposledy pokusila vymanit u obětí, a když ani nyní neuspěla, kousla útočníka přes igelit do ruky. Stisk povolil a Chucky ze sebe strhla igelit. Zaslechla nářek známého hlasu.

„Au," zaúpěl Ned a snažil se zadržet bolest od kousnutí. Instinktivně si stiskl místo zranění. Opatrně oddělal prsty a podíval se na krev řinoucí se zpoza otisků v kůži.

„Nede!" Dívka k němu přiklekla, stále lehce omámená a čekala, až se jí vrátí jasné vidění.

„Chucky, jsi v pořádku?" otočil se na ni Koláčník a snažil se nedat najevo bolest.

Dívka jeho zranění neviděla. Lehce naštvaně odpověděla: „Málem jsem se udusila."

„Za to se omlouvám," sklonil pohled. „Bylo to jediné řešení," pokračoval. „Normálně bych tě jen chytil, abys mohla dýchat, ale to bych tě zabil a nechtě jsem, aby tě dostal a pak jsem uviděl ten igelit."

„Jak jsi věděl, že to vyjde? Že ti prostě neublížím nebo tě nedotknu."

„Prostě jsem to zkusil."

Charlotte se na něj soucitně podívala. Vyděsila se. „Bože, já jsem tě kousla!" Naklonila se k němu. „Hrozně se omlouvám, bolí to hodně?"

„Teď už ne," zalhal.

Chucky si navlékla rukavice, co měla v kapse a otevřela Koláčníkovu stisknutou pěst.

„Vždyť ti teče krev," vyjekla. Uvědomila si, že kdyby stiskla trochu víc, mohla prokousnout igelit a umřít. Znova.

Dívka se zvedla a vykoukla z uličky ven. Nikde se nehnul ani živáček.

„Pojď," popadla Neda za zdravou ruku. „Ošetřím ti to."

Vyšli ven. Kolem nich projelo policejní auto. Koláčník a dívka jménem Chucky se rychle schovali do Ráje koláčů. Každý se skrčil z jedné strany dveří a vyčkávali.

Charlotte byla unavená, prožila další napjaté dobrodružství, které jí před koláčníkovým příchodem chybělo.

Když odezněly sirény, oba se na sebe podívali.

„Musím ti to ošetřit," řekla a spolu se vrátili nahoru do bytu. Chucky vytáhla lékárničku.

„Ještě jednou se omlouvám za ten igelit," zašeptal Ned a škubnul sebou při šípavé bolešti od desinfekce.

„Já se omlouvám za to kousnutí," odvětila dívka a pečlivě si ránu prohlížela. „Myslím, že se shodneme, že to ani jeden z nás už nikdy neuděláme," začala zranění obvazovat.

Ned se na ni roztomile usmál, jak uměl jen on. V takových chvílích by ho nejraději objala, ale oba věděli, že to nejde.

Koláčník se podíval na hodinky. Už bylo pozdě. Uvědomil si, že když utíkali z Ráje koláčů, tak nezamknul. „Musím ještě dolů," vstal a sebral klíče.

„Proč?" divila se Charlotte.

„Musím zamknout hlavní dveře," zmizel na schodech.

Chucky se za ním smutně podívala a rozhodla se jít spát. Nachystala Nedovi na pohovku polštáře, spoustu polštářů a huňatou deku. Pohladila Digbyho na dobrou noc a sama zalehla do postele.

Koláčník se vrátil nahoru a všimnul si, že všude je tma. Došlo mu, že Charlotte, láska jeho života, už spí. Potichu za sebou zavřel dveře. Chvíli trvalo, než si jeho oči přivykly v šeru. Přes mírné záření pouličních lamp z venku se zorientoval a všiml si hromady na gauči. Myslel si, že Chucky byla natolik tvrdohlavá a nakonec spala v obývacím pokoji sama. Ned si šel lehnout do postele. Jenom si zul boty, a jak byl, padnul na jak postele a rychle ho popadl jeden z jeho narkoleptických spánků. Ani neslyšel, že ho Digby vrčením varuje.

Ned se otočil na druhou stranu a automaticky si přitáhl Chucky k sobě. Neuvědomil si, že nemá ruku v igelitu a že mezi ním a dívkou jeho života není bariéra.

Takto leželi ještě hodinu, než Koláčník otevřel oči. Vyděšeně koukal na Charlotte. Doufal, že ji drží alespoň přes peřinu, ale když pohnul prsty, cítil její kůži.

Zavřel oči.

Nechtěl tomu uvěřit. Když se podíval, cosi ho zarazilo.

Dýchala.

Koláčník jí druhou rukou oddělal vlasy z obličeje.

„Chucky," oslovil jí celý zmatený. Charlotte se otočila, a když uviděla Neda ležícího těsně vedle ní, ucukla. Najednou na ruce ucítila jeho dotyk. Žádná bariéra mezi nimi nebyla.

„Já jsem," vykoktala a Ned jí vzal za ruku.

„Ty nejsi," zaradoval se Koláčník a Chucky mu stisk opětovala.

„Jak to, že nejsem…?"

„Páni, ty máš ale jemnou kůži," prohlásil Ned a vzpomněl si na sen, ve kterém se objevila Olive.

Charlotte mu ložila ukazováček na rty. „Nic neříkej."

Letmo si pohlédli do očí a už jim nebránilo k políbení. Strhali ze sebe oblečení.

Charlotte Chucky Charlesová ležela Nedovi na srdci a poslouchala jeho bušení. Koláčník měl ještě stále zrychlený tep.

Chucky se nechala unášet euforickým pocitem, hlazením po zádech a výskání ve vlasech od chlapce, kterého milovala.

Každý dotek byl jako nikdy nekončící extáze. Ten pocit jí znovu ukolébával ke spánku.

Ned byl v tu chvíli nejšťastnější člověk pod sluncem. Pořád tomu nemohl uvěřit, všechny jeho sny se naplnily. Ukojil všechny své touhy. Prožíval každou chvíli. Cítil každý její nádech, její sebemenší pohyb. Všechno se najednou zdálo dokonalé.

Chucky pomalu usnula a Ned dlouho pozoroval její spánek. Dělával to často, ale tohle bylo něco výjimečného. Něco mnohem úžasnějšího. Kromě čichu, zraku a sluchu mohl využít i další smysly – cit a chuť.

Když se dívka probudila, čekalo jí překvapení v podobě oběda do postele. Konečně mu mohla poděkovat za jídlo jinak, než slovy. Políbila ho.

Sedl si vedle ní a pozoroval ji, jako by byla duch. Něco mu říkalo, ať už se jí nedotýká, že je to jen sen. Jeho touha mu nedovolila přestat.

Při poklízení věcí do sebe naschvál narazili.

Kdesi ve vesmíru se něco zvrtlo. Ani jednoho nezajímalo kde a co, ale oba děkovali, že tak nastalo.

Charlotte se postavila na špičky a Ned se předklonil. Následoval další polibek. Chucky nemusela držet fólii, Koláčník nemusel mít ruce za zády. Mohli se obejmout.

Dívka mu zajela rukou do vlasů. On jí chytl kolem pasu.

Ned se zarazil a zamyslel se. Kleknul si a pomalu natáhl ruku k Digbymu. Podrbal ho za ušima. Pes po něm radostí vyskočil.

Ten den se dva zamilovaní věnovali přestavbě ložnice a společnému sbližování.

Další ráno, kdy spolu odcházeli do Ráje koláčů, se zdálo báječnější, než jakékoliv jiné kdy předtím. Při čekání na výtah se o něj Chucky opřela.

Žádné problémy, žádné starosti.

Kolem čtvrté odpoledne Charlotte dostala nápad. Obvykle by Neda přepadla s plastikovou fólií, ale teď to mohla udělat mnohem rychleji.

Koláčník připravoval další zákusek, když mu Chucky poklepala na rameno. Ned se otočil a než stačil cokoliv udělat, jeho a Charlottiny rty se opět spojily. Měl rád její překvapení.

Do kuchyně vstoupila Olive. Když uviděla, co ty dva zaměstnává, trochu sebou trhla. Oba milenci se jí lekli.

„Jen pokračujte," zazmatkovala blondýnka. „Jenom si tady vezmu tohle," popadla nejbližší koláč a vyběhla ven.

Chucky se na Neda provinile usmála. Dala mu ještě jednu rychlou pusu a oba se vydali za prací.

Soukromý detektiv Emerson Cod seděl ve svém oblíbeném boxu a čekal na svůj rebarborový koláč. Jako vichřice se přiřítila Olive Snooková a praštila talířem o stůl. Blondýnka si sedla naproti němu.

„Viděl jsi, co ti dva právě dělali?"

„Kdo?" zeptal se slušně Emerson.

„Ned a Charlotte," špitla Olive a zaklonila se, jestli uvidí do kuchyně.

„No…?" snažil se z ní detektiv dostat nějaké informace, aby mu blondýnka konečně dala pokoj.

„Oni se zase líbali!" vyhrkla Olive žárlivě a naklonila se přes stůl.

„A?"

„Bez fólie!" pokračovala. „Vždyť Charlotte říkala, že má na něj alergii. Jako že by to přestalo? O tom pochybuji," zvážněla. „Něco tady nehraje a já přijdu na to co!" Jak se rychle zjevila, tak rychle odešla.

Emerson si pomyslel, co tu malou bláznivou holku zas napadlo. Než však stačil nabrat první sousto na vidličku, přisedl si k němu majitel Ráje koláčů.

„Přestalo to," zašeptal.

„Přestalo co?" Emerson naštvaně položil vidličku.

„To kouzlo," spustil Ned. „Nevím, co se stalo, ale včerejší ráno jsem se probudil a držel jsem Chucky a nic se nestalo. Můžu pohladit Digbyho, ochutnat vlastní koláč…"

„Chceš mi říct, že ten tvůj kouzelnej prst nefunguje?" skočil mu do toho Emerson.

„Ano," přikývl Ned.

„Tak to je zlý?"

„Proč by to mělo být zlé?" nechápal Koláčník. „Jsem teďka tak šťastný, vidím svět v úplně nových barvách."

„Ne, je to zlý v tom ohledu, že jestli je to pravda, není nikdo, kdo by se dál ptal obětí vražd, proč jsou mrtvý."

S Nedem to vůbec nehnulo. Nemyslel na to, že se právě zrušila smlouva mezi ním a detektivem. Měl hlavu plnou své dívky. Jako by si ji přivolal, prošla Charlotte kolem, natáhla ruku k Nedovi a spolu se vydali do kuchyně.

Emerson se přistihl, jak přemýšlí nad tím, co právě viděl. Rychle to hodil za hlavu a pustil se do svého rebarborového koláče. Trochu doufal, že to co viděl, byl jen přelud.

Za týden si sedl Ned za Emersonem na kus řeči.

„Takže mrtvá holka je stále živá?" zeptal se detektiv ze zvědavosti.

„Ano." Z Koláčníka sálal jakýsi nakažlivý druh štěstí. Měl v očích jiskru.

„A nevíš, kde se to zvrtlo?"

„Nevím a raději to nechci zjišťovat. Nebudu to zjišťovat, když do něčeho moc vrtáš, tak pak zjistíš i to co nechceš a už to nebude ono. Když si rozsvítíš žárovku, taky tě nezajímá, jak elektrika funguje a dodává žárovce energii, prostě jsi rád, že vidíš a nejsi ve tmě." Ned se otočil na Charlotte pracující za pultem. „Je to jak sladké lízátko, ochutnáš a chceš si líznout ještě."

„Spíš je to jako droga," odporoval mu Emerson. „Dáš di dávku a pak jsi na tom závislej a za závislost tě může dostat do velkejch problémů. Bejt tebou, tak bych si tak jistej nebyl. Tak jak to přestalo, to může znova začít a mrtvá holka půjde pod kytičky. Navíc, nezapomeň, že tu máme stále vraha na svobodě. Nenech se zavrtat do ideálního žitíčka a buď venku opatrnej."

V Nedovi se cosi zarazilo. Jeho bývalý vyšetřovací partner měl pravdu. Ne nepřemýšlel nad již opomenutým případem. Jeho dar se nezměnil přes dvacet dva let, dva měsíce, třicet dní šest hodin a dvanáct sekund. Koláčník se obával, že to byl jen výpadek, jako u elektriky a zatím nikdo nenahodil pojistky zpátky. Rozhodl se na to nemyslet, protože by pak nemohl v noci klidně spát a zkazil by si tím ten krásný okamžik.

Nedovi a Charlotte se změnil svět k nepoznání.

Nemuseli být ve střehu, žili jako každý jiný pár. Jen on a ona. Věrnou společnost jim dělal Digby.

Spojilo je to ještě víc. Hledali záminky, aby se mohli zase dotknout. Prováděli více aktivit.

K tanci nepotřebovali včelařské obleky, problém šetření vody byl vyřešen společnými sprchami, při sledování televize nebyli nuceni sedět odděleně, ale mohli se objímat. A když případně Chucky usnula, nemusel jí budit a mohl jí do postele odnést. Uvolnilo se mezi nimi i sexuální napětí.

Čím více si to dva užívali výhod momentální situace, tím více Olive žárlila. Věděla, že bojovat o Koláčníkovo srdce je marné od doby, kdy se na scéně objevila Charlotte. Předtím ji uklidňovalo, když jí Chuck řekla, že má na Neda alergii.

Teď bylo všechno jinak. Přes všechny své snahy přijít na to, co se děje se jí to nepodařilo zjistit.

Sledovala ty dva přes zrcátko přivázané na konci tyče a její smutek se ještě prohluboval.

Byly to přesně tři měsíce jeden den sedm hodin padesát osm minut a čtyřicet dva sekund od druhého polibku Neda a Charlotty bez fólie.

Koláčník byl nahoře v bytě a poklízel rozházené věci.

V tu samu chvíli běžela Charlotte Chucky Charlesová domů. Byla neuvěřitelně nadšená, měla pocit, jako by vypila tekuté štěstí. Spěchala za Koláčníkem. Vracela se od lékaře a měla pro chlapce, kterého milovala báječnou novinu.

Ned věděl, že se Chucky má v tuto dobu vracet domů. Vyhlížel jí z okna.

Charlotte přebíhala přes silnici a samou radostí se zapomněla rozhlédnout.

Koláčník všechno viděl na vlastní oči. Nemohl nic udělat jenom přihlížet.

Byla již v půli silnice, když uslyšela varovné zacinkání tramvaje. Dívka se nestihla ani ohlédnout.

„CHUCKY!" zakřičel Ned.

Zavřel oči.

Otevřel je. Vyděšený ze zlého snu se posadil. Nacházel se na posteli a všude kolem se válely rozházené věci. Krabice stála v rohu místnosti. Plexisklo bylo opřené o zeď. Vedle Koláčníka ležela Charlotte. Ned si netroufl říct, co z toho se pravda a co pokračující sen.

Vyděšeně se podíval na dívku ležící vedle něj.

„Byl to jen sen," uklidňoval se a zároveň ho to trochu zklamalo.

„Chucky?" snažil se jí probudit. „Chucky!" opatrně s ní přes peřinu zacloumal. Dívka nereagovala. Popadla ho panika. Oči se mu zalily slzami.

Dívka nedýchala.

Nevědomky se jí v noci dotknul.

Co se stalo, se jako první dozvěděla Olive Snooková. Nemohla ráno najít klíče od Ráje koláčů a divila se, že milenci již nejsou v práci.

Blondýnka se vrátila nahoru a zkoušela jestli Koláčníci nejsou doma. Když to vypadalo, že ne vzala svoje náhradní klíče od bytu čtyřicet tři a odemkla. Opatrně vešla. Olive se trochu obávala, jestli nepřekvapí zloděje. Vzala si pro jistotu deštník na obranu.

Mlčky se rozhlédla po bytě. Opatrně nakoukla do ložnice. První čeho si všimla, byly přeskládané věci. Až poté zahlédla Neda sedícího na posteli držícího Charlottino tělo.

Koláčník si blondýnky ani nevšiml.

„Nede!" vykřikla Olive a rychle k němu přiběhla. Mladík byl bledý, měl zarudlé oči a chvěly se mu ruce.

Blondýnka částečně zpanikařila. Opatrně sáhla Chucky na krk a zkontrolovala pulz. Dívka byla mrtvá.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se nechápavě Olive.

Ned se na ni ani nepodíval. „Dotknul jsem se ji," zašeptal.

Blondýnka se snažila zachovat chladnou hlavu, popadla telefon a zavolala Emersonu Codovi. Ten se do patnácti minut objevil na místě. Olive mezitím chodila po bytě. Nevěděla, co má dělat. Bylo jí jasné, že v tuhle chvíli z Neda nic nevypáčí, a i kdyby jo, bylo by jí to k ničemu, protože Koláčník a Charlotte měli před sebou spoustu tajemství, takže by jí stejně nic neprozradil.

Emerson zaklepal na dveře a vstoupil. Olive ho hned zatáhla stranou a všechno mu vylíčila. Detektiva nezarazilo, co viděl v pokoji, ale bylo mu to velice líto. „Běž uvařit nějaký kafé," řekl Olive.

„Ale," bránila se blondýnka.

„Postarám se o to." Povzdechl si. Přešel ke Koláčníkovi. „Nede, prober se," Šťouchl do něj. Mladík nehnul ani brvou.

„Nede, vstávej," poplácal ho detektiv po zádech, ale Koláčník ještě více stisknul Chuckyno tělo.

„Pojď," chytnul ho za paži, ale ani s ním nehnul.

„To kafé už je," špitla Olive zpoza dveří. když uviděla detektivův výraz dodala: „Půjdu ho osladit." Zmizela v kuchyni.

„Nede, přísahám bohu, že jestli teďka do sebe něco nedostaneš, tak až budu zakopávat tu mrtvou holku, tak do tý rakve hodím i tebe."

Koláčníka to vyzvalo k pohybu. Opatrně položil Charlotte vedle sebe, jako by ji nechtěl vzbudit. Přejel jí dlaní po zápěstí a vstal. Pomalu odkráčel do kuchyně a prudkým pohybem usedl do židle.

Olive to nevydržela a vyhnula ze sebe desítky otázek. Ned zíral na hrnek s teplým nápojem před sebou a neochotně všechno vysvětlil. Nepověděl jim o snu, který se mu zdál. „A pak už jsem ji jen držel za ruku," dokončil a zavřel oči.

Ani blondýnka se neubránila pláči. I když na Chucky částečně žárlila, byla to její kamarádka a měla ji ráda.

„Mohla bys nás nechat o samotě?" otočil se Emerson na Olive. Spíše to znělo jako rozkaz.

Blondýnka se nasupila, ale potlačila jakýkoliv odpor. Věděla moc dobře, jak zlý by na ni detektiv byl, kdyby se do toho chtěla plést. Už kvůli Nedovi odešla.

Emerson se otočil na Koláčníka: „Takže, tu mrtvou holku půjdeme zakopat v noci, aby nás nikdo neviděl, ty raději dneska nikam nechoď a ať tě ani nenapadne s ní něco dělat. Zůstaneš tady a do tý ložnice nevstoupíš, než se vrátím s lopatama. Jasný?"

Ned jen tiše přikývl hlavou.

Když Emerson odcházel zbytu, pronesl si pro sebe: „Mrtvá holka je tam, kde má být."

Večer se detektiv vrátil do bytu a našel Koláčníka sedět nehnutě přesně tak, jak ho v bytě zanechal. Vypadalo to, že se mladík za celou dobu ani nepohnul. Kolem něj se válela hromada kapesníků.

Ned si všimnul návštěvy a šel se převléci. Neuvědomoval si zpátky, co se přes den stalo. Nemyslel na nic. Něco mu nedovolovalo se pohnout z místa. Když si oblékal košili, otočil se. Pohled na dívku jeho snů byl jako rána do srdce.

Jen tak tam ležela, v pyžamu. Koláčník přemýšlel, jestli by na svůj pohřeb neměla mít alespoň nějaké šaty.

Nenáviděl se. Stál tam. Kdyby byl druhá osoba praštil by si pěstí a umlátil by se do bezvědomí.

Hodil na sebe kabát a přešel k posteli. Zvyk byl železná košile a jeho reflexi v tu chvíli převládaly. Zabalil ji do peřiny, aby se nedotknul její kůže ani vlasů. Podebral ji pod zády a pod koleny a zvedl do náruče.

Na chvíli se mu zdálo, že se pohnula. K jeho zklamání pouze gravitace uplatnila svoje síly na její paži a ta vyklouzla z chomáče peřiny ven.

„Musíme být rychlí, žádné dlouhé loučení, to si nech, až budeš nosit kytky na hrob," vyškel na něj tiše Emerson na chodbě.

Ned mlčky přikývl.

Detevtiv se rozhlédl po baráku. Nikde žádný soused. Přešli po patře a sjeli výtahem dolů.

Doběhli k autu. Emerson otevřel kufr.

„Nebudu jí dávat do kufru," ohnal se Ned. „Je to nedůstojné."

Detektiv jen zakroutil hlavou a nechal Neda, ať se s mrtvolou popere na zadním sedadle sám. Nastartoval auto a rozjel se směrem hřbitov.

Koláčník pěvně drže Charlottino tělo. Pohladil jí po vlasech. Měla je hebké a husté. Bohužel to zjistil až teď, když bylo po všem. „Chucky," povzdechl si. Přišlo mu ironické, že jak ji našel, tak ji i opouští. Dívka vypadal úplně stejně jako v den, kdy ji oživil. Čas spolu ztrávený připadal Koláčníkovi jako zlomek vteřiny. Byla jeho největší štěstí. Nechtěl ji pohřbívat – toužil být s ní. Přál si, aby to bylo jen pokračování toho snu a on se ráno probudí a najde jí ležet na pohove spící v obýváku.

Z jeho představ ho vytrhlo cuknutí auta.

Byli na místě. Emerson vytáhl lopaty. Došli k náhrobku a začali kopat. Ned jen stál opodál. I když ho už bolely ruce, držel Chucky do posledních sil.

„Mohl bys mi pomoci?" otočil se na něj naštvaně detektiv a snažil se, aby to znělo soucitně.

Koláčník položil dívčino tělo na zem a začal kopat.

O hodinu později odhrnuli poslední zbytky hlíny a otevřeli rakev. Ned vylezl z hrobu a zarazil se. Něco mu říkalo, ať to nedělá. Na chvíli přestal dýchat. Uvědomil si, že to bude naposledy co dívku naživo uvidí.

Probral se až po minutě. Položil Charlotte do rakve a řekl jí poslední sbohem. Tisíce myšlenek jako roj včel se mu honili v hlavě. Nemohl přijít na ta správná slova, jako by ještě nebylo pozdě to změnit. Ned se se smrtí setkat tolikrát, že ji bral jako něco samozřejmého. Až do teď.

Chytil jí za ruku. Stále slyšel její hlas. Pokaždé když mrknul, žila mu před očima, jako tenkrát, když se po dlouhé době opět setkali. Miloval ji z celého srdce, byla jeho celý svět. Byla to co mu chybělo.

A teď se vracel zpátky na začátek. Sám.

Emerson stál za ním a nechával mu čas. Věděl, jaké to je ztratit někoho milovaného, tak ho nechal. I když si to nikdy nepřiznal, mrtvá holka měla něco do sebe.

Koláčník si utřel slzy. Jediná fyzická vzpomínka na Chucky bude otisk zubů na jeho ruce. Políbil ji na čelo, oddělal vlasy z obličeje a zavřel rakev.

Byl tomu přesně rok.

Všude bylo na tuhle roční dobu nezvyklé teplo, jen na hřbitově chlad protkaný žilkami bolesti. Z náhrobku vyzařovala fotografie dívky, která v době focení byla ještě velice šťastná. Její úsměv byl překrásný.

Před hrobem stál chlapec a smutně pozoroval fotografii, která mu tolik připomínala, co ztratil. A i když už to nebyl chlapec, ale dospělý muž, při vzpomínce na dívku, kterou miloval, si opět připadal jako adolescent.

Stál ve stínu stromů a v ruce držel kytici sedmikrásek. Hladil je a na ruce mu padali slzy.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam stál. Ani jednou se neotočil. Nepodíval se jinam než na Chuckynu tvář.

Promlouval k ní. Slova, která vypouštěl z úst, byla určena někomu, kdo již na věky spí a ani Nedův dar s tím nic nenadělá.

Byla to slova pro tu neobyčejně úžasnou dívku. Šeptal.

Litoval toho, že ji dostatečně neříkal, že ji miluje. Tahle slova říkávala jen ona jemu.

Charlotte byla dokonalý úžasný člověk, co se narodí jednou za tisíc let. Takovíto lidé jsou výjimeční – výjimečné jsou věci, které dělají i které se dějí kolem nich.

Chucky byla překvapení, které Nedovi do osudu zapsalo samo štěstí.

Stál tam sám. Jeho srdce prudce bylo a jeho vzpomínky na ni stále žili.

Nebyl den, kdy by nebrečel, nebyl den, kdy by na ni nemyslel, noc, kdy by se mu o ni nezdálo. Pořád myslel jenom na ni a na to jak ji opět ztratil. Ten okamžik se mu pořád vracel.

Nezvládal to.

Chtěl jít za ní – myšlenky na sebevraždu ho přepadaly jako supi vrhající se na mršinu.

Už mu v životě nezbývala žádná naděje.

Nosil jí kytky na hrob skoro pořád, nejprve koupil čerstvé, a když uschly, dotknul se jich, aby znova ožili. Stával tu na její půlnarozeniny, narozeniny, jmeniny, den kdy zemřala, den kdy ji oživil a nyní na den, kdy umřela podruhé.

Vždycky přicházel za světla a odcházel za tmy. Přemýšlel, jaké by to bylo, kdy se to nestalo.

Bohužel čas byl pojem, který nešlo vzít zpátky a každý čin bylo v něm možno udělat jen jednou.

Nedovi to přišlo líto, bojoval sám se sebou, se svou bolestí, která ho zevnitř požírala jako kyselina.

Přesto stále doufal.

Zavřel oči…

Stránka **1** z **12**

_Zavřel oči; __Pushing Daisies (Řekni, kdo tě zabil) fanfikce_


End file.
